A Screwed Up Situation
by Anteyra
Summary: 12 years after Earth was destroyed by the Xindi. 2 couples, 4 children. Very explicit detail at from the very beginning.... definietly for older readers... 16.


Lips met lips and soon both man and woman were embraced. As he began to remove the woman's top she caressed his bare chest. It was warm to the touch and both knew they were at peace. Finally reaching the last button he was able to remove her warm silky blue top and he could see her beautiful pearly-pink uncovered bosoms. The couple was standing in the middle of the room; a few clothes scattered around their feet. As they continued to kiss they could feel each other's heartbeats against their skin. Each noticing that they were slow and steady. When her top was off she put her arms around the man's neck and head and deepened the passionate kiss. He let her top fall to the ground and he slid his arms round her bare, smooth waist. Neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly the man pushed her so that she was up against the wall, her hands running through his hair. The man soon pulled back and began to speak.

"What if Commander Tucker comes back early?" The man said as he gazed into the woman's eyes, stroking her hair.

"I have made sure that he is off at movie night. He said he was going alone." Replied the woman. "Won't Hoshi worry where you are?" she asked as the man kissed her again passionately. His hands wrapped around her head, keeping her close to him.

"No. She thinks I'm working late." Still embraced they moved onto the bed. The man lay ontop of the woman and soon both were working on getting each other's trousers off. Kissing continued and they both let the other do what they pleased with their semi-naked bodies. Suddenly the door chimed and both of them stared at the door, not moving. The man then quickly jumped off his lover, grabbed his top and boots and hid in the bathroom. The woman very quickly got off the bed and began to replace her blue top. Her fingers working furiously to do the buttons up. The door chimed again.

"Come in." She called as she managed to do up the last button in time. The door slide open and there stood Captain Jonathan Archer, the other side of the door. "Is there something I can do for you Captain?" Upon hearing that it was the captain, the man hidden in the bathroom shut his eyes tight. He was now just hoping that he wouldn't venture into the bathroom and find him half-naked in these quarters.

"Yes there is. We've come across an asteroid field. Maybe you could get up to the bridge and start taking scans." Replied the Captain as he watched the woman move over to her wardrobe and get her purple uniform out.

"Why didn't you contact me over the COMM system?" it wasn't normal protocols that the Captain would come down to your quarters in the evening to tell you to report for a bit of extra duty.

"They're down for repairs at the moment. The relays on B deck are messing up a little. Commander Tucker says he'll look at them tomorrow."

"That is unfortunate. Is there anything else?"

"No. Just get up there as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you captain." Archer turned and left. She made her way into the bathroom, slightly scaring the man she had with her when she entered. He had managed to put his top back on again while he was hidden and listening to the conversation, although he had not had the chance to do the zip up as the noise may have alerted the Captain that something was going on.

"Duty calls huh?" he asked slightly smiling at the woman. He grabbed her top and pulled her closer to him. She grabbed his top and began to do the zip up for him.

"I'm afraid so." She replied as the man began to kiss her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He lifted up one foot and put one boot back on. Then he did the same for the other boot.

"Yes." The man gave her a final kiss and left the room. Walking along the corridors to his own room where his wife was waiting for him.

As he walked along the corridors he came across his good friend.

"Good evening Commander." He said as he came across Commander Charles Tucker, the Southern American Chief Engineer.

"Evening Malcolm. Had a nice time working late?"

"Yes thank you Commander. Can't wait to get to bed." He smiled nodding his head slightly, thinking about where he had just been.

"I'm sure you can't. See ya tomorrow." And Trip walked away with a smile on his face, back to his quarters where T'Pol was. Unknown to both men a young girl was hiding round a corner with her brother. Charles and Sarah were curious about their father's movements nearly every night, and their mother's for that matter. Sarah turned to look at her older brother.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him, looking at his pointed ears.

"I think you're making a great deal over nothing!" he replied. "Come on." He pulled her arm and both kids made their way to their mum and dad's room.

As Trip entered his quarters he looked around for his wife.

"T'Pol?" He called. He glanced in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. The door chimed and he opened the door. He saw his two kids standing there. "Hiya. What can I do for you?"

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked as they moved into the room.

"Down in the mess hall. Movie might."

"The movie's still on." Charles pointed out.

"I know. I got bored with it and decided to leave. Do you know where you're mother is?" Sarah had moved over and was now looking at the bed, the way the sheets were slightly messy. She began to straighten the sheets out.

"Captain Archer needed her on the bridge to take some scans of a couple of things."

"Ah." He sighed looking at his two kids then at the clock displayed on the computer screen. "You know it's late. You two should get back to bed."

"Ok dad. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Charles left the room and waited out along the corridor for Sarah. But Sarah didn't move. Trip hardly spent any time with her. All the time he was doing things with Charles, and Sarah didn't like to do much with her mother because she just wasn't any fun. To her Sarah thought her mother didn't even know the meaning of the word fun.

"Come on Sarah. I'd like to get to bed myself." Sarah looked at him. Without any word she brushed passed him and Charles and made her way back to her quarters that she shared with Erin Reed. Charles turned back to his dad shrugged his shoulders and left to go back to his quarters on C deck. He shared his room with the son of Malcolm and Hoshi, Erin's brother.

Sarah soon entered her room and found that Erin was sitting at the computer.

"Let me guess, you've been spying on your mum and dad again?" she asked as her friend slumped down on the bed. Sarah ran her hands through her long dark brown hair.

"It's not spying. I just think that something is going on between our parents." She took off her boots and threw them across the room. Erin watched as they neatly landed next to each other by the door. Lying down on her back she sighed heavily. "Charles doesn't think there's anything going on."

"And he's most likely right. It's a small ship. So of course they're gonna see each other a lot." Sarah sighed heavily again. She knew something was wrong with her parents. Or maybe it was just paranoia, the fact that she didn't really spend any time with them. Sarah had always wondered why her brother had got the pointy ears and she hadn't, but they both had the green blood. It was also rather interesting that Charles had blonde hair and she had dark brown hair, and neither Trip nor T'Pol had dark hair. No one else could explain these differences between brother and sister, not even Phlox.

The four kids on the ship had heard many stories about their homeworld Earth, and have longed to go there. But that was only possible in their dreams as the planet had been destroyed by the Xindi nearly 15 years ago. Not long after that Trip married T'Pol and Malcolm married Hoshi. A year later the two boys were born, at nearly the same time. Charles was born first and then about a week later Hoshi gave birth to Steve. He had grown up with Dark hair, just like his mum and dad, but what confused both parents is the fact that Erin had light brown hair, nearly like Trip's hair colour. Both the girls had also been born at nearly the same time. There was only about 2 weeks difference in the age. Erin having been born first closely followed by Sarah.

Sarah got off the bed, grabbed a PADD from the table and moved over to the door, putting her boots back on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a little walk. I can't sleep." She opened the door and was gone. Erin sighed. She got out of the chair, climbed up the ladder to her bunk and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
